The Bachelor, Magnus Bane
by Make-my-life-a-book
Summary: Based off the TV shows the bachelor and the bachelorette. Magnus Bane will try to find his true love, the 10 contestants will fight for Magnus's heart. Will Magnus end up finding his true love? Or end up broken hearted? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**_The first chapter of the bachelor Magnus bane. but don't worry I do plan to finish the rest of my stories soon._**

**_please add all of your comments on what should happen next because I'm kind just free wiring this one. :) _**

Magnus's pov

It's my first day as the bachelor. I'm looking for someone who is caring and deep. Someone who doesn't care what they look like, they are wonderful and loving.  
Am I asking for too much? Well I don't think so.  
That is why it am on this show. Is to be able to find someone to love and to love me back. But I really wasn't asking for all this. I mean 10 men all fighting over me.  
As I waited for people to arrive, I looked over the list of contestants again.

* * *

_Alexander Lightwood_- Alec Lightwood  
Ragnor Fell  
Woosley scott  
Jace Wayland  
Simon Lewis  
Raphael VampireMen  
Sebastian Morgenstern  
William Herondale  
Jem Carstair  
Gabriel whitewood

I smiled as I read threw the list. So the Lightwood kid doesn't like to be called Alexander, how cute. Then I turned as I heard footsteps down the hallway.  
Camille, my best friend. The one person I can turn to when I have a hard time deciding who I love in this competition. But the real reason why she is here is probably because of all the guys under the same roof for one week.  
Too bad I couldn't have one of my other friends or even my family here to support me.

"Hello .. Hey Magnus .. Coming out of dreamland any time soon." Camille said breaking me out of thought.  
"Yes, yes. I'm here" I said with a sigh  
"Ok good. Are you ready for all of the new dates to come in?" She smiled  
"I guess so."  
"Oh come on maggy, all of these cute guys just for you." She said laughing at the thought  
"I know Camille. All mine, so don't get any ideas." I shook my head, 'what was i getting myself into' I thought  
"Of course I won't . So any cute ones yet?"  
"No pictures, just names and descriptions"  
"Oh boo, I guess we will just be surprised then" she smirked and took a seat next to me on my bed.  
I just know realized I was still in my room in the new house. My best suit on, and my hair and make up freshly done. My room was the biggest in the house, with a full on master bathroom and closet. And of course the house had a huge swimming pool outside, also a patio with enough room to throw the hugest party ever.  
"Uh, it's almost time. Are you ready, Magnus?" Camille asked  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
"Ok then. Let's go meet your future husband." She took my arm as we walked hand and hand down the to the front room where everyone will be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is my 2nd chapter to the bachelor, Magnus Bane. If you have any comments or if your just mad at the story, feel free to put it in the reviews :)_**

**_also what should happen on the dates? And who will Magnus end up with?_**

Magnus's pov

As I made my way to the main room. All I wanted to do was run up stairs. I was freaking out, is this what I really want? To go on dates with each of these guys until I decide which one I liked best?  
I wasn't able to answer that question because before I knew it I was already down stairs surrounded by the gentlemen I would be going on dates with. They were talking quietly to each other.  
"Welcome gentlemen" Camille said, and everyone turned their heads.  
"I'm Camille, am Magnus best friend and the one helping him threw the competition. But first before I go any further let me tell you the what's going to happen. First each of you will go on a date with Magnus, then after that Magnus will decide the five guys he wants to go home. Then with only five of you left, you will each fight for his heart." She laughed and turned to me, with a wink.  
"Ok then." I said, "thank you for the introduction, Camille. Well hello my name is Magnus Bane and tomorrow each of you will get to go on a date with me. But for now each of you can find a room in this house and in the morning you will be given the time of our date. See you then." I finished and walked back up stairs.  
Gosh, what is wrong with me? I thought, so many cute guys is probably what Camille would have said. This day has been so long, so much worrying.  
As I hopped back into my bed and closed the door, I closed my eyes and remember those eyes.  
There were really two guys in that crowd that I thought were beautiful. But I can't know there names, not until tomorrow. They both had that black hair though, and those blue eyes. Those blue eyed boys will be the death of me, I thought before I finally doused off.

Alec's pov  
I was standing their next to my adopted brother Jace when he came down the stairs. I could tell just by his walk that this is the man that all of us are fighting for. He walked behind his friend, Camille. He felt weird by this whole thing I could tell.  
In truth, I too felt weird about coming here. But Jace told me that he wanted to go. Even though Jace is straight, he still wanted to come. By this I was weirded out, but then I found out a couple days earlier from listening to a secret conversation about why he was going.

* Days before  
"Jace thank you, thank you, thank you." My sister, Isabella squealed. From behind her bedroom door.  
I knew that she didn't know I was listening but I had kept my ear up to the door anyway.  
"Ok, but I deserve a reward for this Isabella" Jace said  
"Fine, fine. But please you need to go, just pretend your gay." My sister said  
"Ok, but only for Alec." Jace said  
"I'm so glad your going to go to the bachelor competition with Alec, I now he wouldn't go alone."  
"Ya, ya. Best brother ever. Let's just hope I get kicked off very quickly, I don't want to kiss any guy."  
"But what if you fall in love?" Isabella teased  
Jace laughed, "Not even then"  
I heard a creak in the floor, they were starting to leave. I ran down the hallway and into my room. Jumping into my bed and covering my face. I heard my bedroom door creak open, it was Isabella.  
"Hey Alec" she said sitting next to me.  
"Hey Izzy"  
"So wanted to ask you something"  
" yea, what?" I played along  
" Jace want to join this bachelor competition but he is too scared to go alone, would you join with him?" She pleased.  
"Fine" I said.  
After that she left and I laid back down in my bed. The only reason why I didn't tell her about me knowing about her plan is because I didn't want to make her upset, she had put so much work into this plan. I didn't want to make her upset.  
And this is how I ended up at the bachelor competition, because I didn't want to make my sister mad, I told myself.

* Normal time

Magnus talked about our new rooms and our dates tomorrow. Then after he finished he ran back upstairs and Camille apologized saying that he didn't get any sleep the night before.  
I was worried for him, it would be hard to have to date 10 guys and then decide which one you really want to date.  
But after he left all the guys still kept on talking, Jace was still standing next to me talking to this other contestant, this Simon kid. I looked around the room and found Camille talking to Woosley and Ragnor. In the other side of the room I saw Jem, Will and Gabriel. Sebastian and Raphael were the only two standing alone nearly talking only shaking their head yes and no every few minutes.  
"Ok" Camille said, " I think it's time that I show you the rooms so you can get settled in"  
We all followed her as she showed us our rooms, one by one we all went silently behind our own doors until I was alone. Then Camille turned to me.  
"Well I guess your the lucky one." She said, " your room is down the next hallway and you get the hall all to your self."  
She smiled and we walked down another hall to another set of doors.  
"Here you go, and do you know what makes this room even more special, it is the closest to Magnus's" she laughed and continued down the hall and opened the last door at the end.  
Shaking my head I went into my room and thought about Magnus and his beautiful appearance. Then unlucky I had to try to go to sleep.  
Without success may I add.

Magnus's pov

I heard my door open and close. Looking up I could see Camille standing in front of me.  
"Well your rude" she said sitting next to me.  
"Thanks, I love waking up and being called rude." I said then yawned.  
"The least you could have done is talked to some of them, they probably all think your stuck up now"  
"Well if they aren't wise enough to see beyond my freak out- ness then they aren't the person for me." I said  
"Wasn't there at least one cute guy?" She asked.  
"Yes.. Maybe?" I stuttered  
Camille smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Good, then you should have a lot of fun tomorrow" she said as she walked to the door, "night mags"  
"Good night, Camille"

After that I couldn't sleep, so I decided to pay a visit to my second most favorite place in this house. The library. It was a big part of the house filled with all types of books I couldn't wait to get my hands on.  
Walking down the hall I could see the light on in Camille's room but as I kept on walking I could also see another light on in the first room.  
I wonder why Camille would have put anyone in this hall? I thought but kept on walking.  
Finally, I made it to my destination. Walking in, I could see that I wasn't the only one who decided to visit the library at this time of night.  
As I got closer I could see a man with dark hair, he was sitting in one of the chairs with his head buried into one of my favorite books, the tale of two cities.  
I kept getting closer until I was almost right next to him. Then the flooring creaked and he jumped looking up at me.  
"I'm so sorry" he said standing up.  
"No, it's fine" I smiled, then stuck my hand out,"I'm Magnus"  
"Oh I'm Will" he said taking my hand and shaking it then sitting back down.  
"What are you reading?" I asked taking a seat next to him.  
"Just a little of the tale of two cities, I left my copy at home."  
"Ah, so we have read it before?"  
He laughed, he had a beautiful laugh that made my heart melt.  
"I would say so, if you call reading it seven times 'reading it before'"  
"Wow, I don't think I could ever read that much"  
"It's a gift, I have a lot of them." He said.  
And this time I laughed.  
"Oh how so?" I asked  
"Well first off, my stunning good looks, my amazing intelligence, my always happy-go-lucky mood, my wonderful kissing abilities.."  
"I don't believe you" I said.  
"Oh really you don't believe that I'm always in a good mood, just go ask my best friend, Jem. He will tell you, we joined the competition together so he is just down the hall.." He said then I cut him off.  
"No, I do believe that your always this arrogant and cocky, but what I don't believe is that your a good kisser."  
He smiled, "Oh really?"  
"Yes, really. I mean you talk so much about yourself , and you are very big headed. But I think that's it. All talk, nothing more." I smirked.  
He was just staring at me.  
"Fine, Magnus. But just to let you know you asked for it." He said as he put the book down and moved closer.  
-Warning boy+boy( don't read unless you want to)-  
Then all of a sudden his lips were on mine. He kissed me and I kissed back with the same force. My hands went up to his hair and I could feel his hand move down around my waist pulling me closer.  
I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Believe me now." Will said breathing hard.  
I laughed, "Yea, I believe you."  
Will sat back, laughing.  
Then his cell phone vibrated making us both jump.  
Picking the phone up and looking at it, he then turned back to me.  
"I'm really sorry Magnus. I have to go, my friend Jem I was telling you about, is having some medical problems again, so I have to go. But I will see you later." He said standing up.  
"Ok" I smiled, "I will see you tomorrow for our date"  
We both laughed, as he walked out the door.

Only sitting there for a few more seconds,before I too got up and went back to my room.  
But before falling asleep, I looked again at the schedule for tomorrow.  
My first date will be with Jonathan Morgenstern , then the next is with Alexander Lightwood, then Jace and Simon and Jem and then finally Will. And then again more people, but not as important as Will.  
I thought with a smile before I fell asleep.

**_lastly before I go, I just want to let you know that Jace isn't gay in my story. He is just trying to help Alec. I just wanted to make sure that it is clear so I don't get alot of peoples mad reviews._**

**_also please write in the review about what should happen on the dates? And who will Magnus end up with?_**

**_:) thanks_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Next chapter, yay. Hope you like :)_**

Magnus's pov

I woke up at two in the morning. Great, I thought. Trying to force my eyes closed again, I couldn't. So I decided to get up. Walking around one small hotel pent house sized room gets boring after awhile. Making my way to my bed room door, I opened it and went down stairs to the kitchen. Because for some odd reason I was hungry.  
Finally arriving in the kitchen I took an apple and turned around to see a big large window viewing to the outside garden and pool. At that very moment I knew exactly where I was going to go.  
Even though I was exhausted from little sleep. The outdoor garden was so pretty I couldn't help but force myself to stay awake a little longer.  
Walking through the path in between the different flowers and bushes. I could see just up ahead a small statue made of marble. As I got closer I could see that this statue was surrounded by beautiful flowers but the most beautiful thing though was the boy sitting on the bench next to the statue.  
It was the other boy with black hair and blue eyes, yet still my favorite combination. And still I swear those two boys were going to be the death of me. I still made by way to talk to the worn out boy. As he had either been running or found a river somewhere near. Because he was very out of breath and sweaty.  
"Do you run away often?" I asked him.  
He jumped in surprise and looked terrified. I could have some fun with this, I thought evilly.  
"No" he said quickly, " I was just taking a walk."  
"Well you are lucky I found you and not the other guards with their very frightening attack dogs. Right now they have the whole building up and looking for you. You are in a lot of trouble young man." I say trying not to laugh, at his horrified look.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scary everyone. I just needed to clear my head so I took a walk I didn't know it would freak everyone out and get myself in trouble, I am so sorry." He pleaded.  
By then I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started to laugh. He looked at me very confused and I took a seat next to him, trying to stop my laughter.  
"I was just kidding, I'm not one of the guards. I'm out here for a walk too. Clearing my head." I said.  
"Oh thank god. I was so worried" He replied in relief.  
"Wow, you really believe me. You should have seen your face" I laughed again.  
He blushed, the most cutest blush I have ever seen.  
"So why are you out here clearing your head anyway?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I guess it's just weird being here. I mean I was tricked into coming here by my adopted brother, Jace." He answered.  
"Isn't he another one of the competitors?" I remembered.  
"Yea, but he wanted me to come with him."  
"Oh, I see." I responded.  
"So why are you out here?" He asked me.  
" I guess for about the same reason you are, except I didn't have an adoptive brother trick me here."  
"I guess these competitions are pretty rough, uh?"  
"You have no idea" I said.  
"Well I better head back inside and try to get some rest. Big day tomorrow." He said standing up.  
"Oh and I'm Alec by the way." He added, then stuck his hand out for me to take.  
Taking his hand and standing I replied, "If I'm aloud to have another date,I will tell you my name." I teased.  
"Ok then." He said.  
Then as we walked back to our rooms, I took his phone and put my number in it as mystery man ( text or call me;)  
We said good night and he went into his room as I went to mine and I finally fell asleep.

Magnus's pov

I woke up for the second time today. Sitting up looking around the my room I forgot where I was for a few seconds. The dates, I remembered. Then I closed my eyes and pushed my head back into the pillow.  
Hearing the door open and the clicking of heels I could tell Camille was going to force me to get up.

"You can not seriously still be asleep?" She said moodily.  
"Yes, I seriously can be asleep." I mumbled threw the pillow.  
"Oh come on Magnus." She said shaking my arm, trying to pull me out of bed.  
Finally she gave up, but then I felt a thump against my back and I looked up. Only to get hit in the head with a pillow.  
"Really mature Camille." I said, rubbing my head. Looking at her with the pillow still in her hands.  
She swung again. I luckily ducked.  
"Get up." She yelled.  
"Oh come on cam.. " I started to say.  
Then got hit in the head again with the pillow.  
"Owwww." I said.  
"I told you to get up." She yelled.  
"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." I said standing and making my way to the bathroom to get ready.

When I was done putting on my make up and my hair was spiked to perfection. I made my way back into the bedroom. Where Camille awaited me.  
"Took you long enough." She said with a smile. Then looked back at her list.  
"I takes awhile to look this gorgeous" I said then sat next to her on my bed.  
"Sure whatever Bane, Ok your first date today is with Jonathan Morgenstein, then next is your date with Alec Lightwood." She said then looked at at me,"We will take them one at a time, are you ready?" She asked.  
"As ready as I will ever be." I sighed.  
Then Camille took my hand and we walked out the door.  
First date, Jonathan Morgenstein at the java cafe.

**_Please follow and review, _**

**_What do you think should happen on Jonathan and Magnus's date?_**

**_And also what about Magnus's and Alec's date?_**

**_thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. And I'm also apologizing that it isn't one of my best chapters. But please keep reading._**

what happened before:

"I takes awhile to look this gorgeous" I said then sat next to her on my bed.  
"Sure whatever Bane, Ok your first date today is with Jonathan Morgenstein, then next is your date with Alec Lightwood." She said then looked at at me,"We will take them one at a time, are you ready?" She asked.  
"As ready as I will ever be." I sighed.  
Then Camille took my hand and we walked out the door.  
First date, Jonathan Morgenstein at the java cafe.  
-

Magnus's pov

Walking into the cafe, I couldn't believe how stupid this seems. To go on a date with all these different guys until I find one I'm in love with.  
"Hey, Magnus" I heard a voice yell from across the cafe.  
I turned around. It was Jonathan.  
He stood up and walked towards me.

"Hey Magnus, ready for our date" he asked in his fake sexy voice.  
I tried not to laugh when I said sure.  
Now sitting back at the table, we ordered and started to talk.  
"So do you have any family?" I asked.  
"Well I have a dad that beet me up when I was little. My mother and sister left us the week I was born." He said then looked down at the table.  
"I'm really sorry to hear that" I replied, truly sorry I brought up his family.  
"It's ok, don't feel bad for me though. I mean I get a really wonderful date with a really hot guy. So my life isn't so bad." He chuckled and looked back at me again.

"Um. Hot? I never really got called that on any of my first days, I have had in my past." I said.  
"Really? Well you should have" he said then leaned in so his mouth was next to my ear, "because you are really hot." He whispered, sending shivers down my back.  
Sitting back we just looked at each other for a moment, then started to talk again.  
Jonathan Morgenstein wasn't like any other guy I have dated before, which happens to be a lot. Jonathan is strait forward if he likes someone or something he will say so, even though at first sight he may seen kind of shy and eased back.

"So have you dated a lot of guys?"He asked  
"Both guys and girls. Yes, I have dated quite a few people" I said.  
"And so far no one?"  
"No not yet"  
"Is that why you are going on this search to find the 'one'?" He asked.  
"Yea, I guess so. I mean I don't want to be alone for ever so you can't really blame me."  
"Your completely right, you shouldn't have to be alone for ever" he said flirting-ly.  
I couldn't believe it, all of this flirting and hitting on and he just met me not even a few seconds ago. What has my life come to?

Continuing our conversation until the last minute. Until Camille came walking in, in her high heels walking up to our table.  
"Come on Magnus, tell the cute boy that you have to go to your next date now and that you will call him later." She said in her sweet yet devil like Camille voice.  
Standing up I said my goodbyes and followed her out the door.  
-

"Next up is Alexander Lightwood." Camille said as we charged down the streets to a location I know not.  
"Where are we going, Camille" I complained.  
"Just wait." She told me.  
"Is it far? I don't want to walk very far." I complained again.  
"No, it's not far, and Magnus I swear if you don't keep your mouth shut until we are there I'm going to take away all of your makeup you brought with you and give it to some homeless person." She shouted.  
I gasped, "but the homeless person wouldn't even know how to wear it right!"  
"Exactly, now shut up and walk!"  
And with that we continued in silence.

**_i hoped you liked it, I'm planing on writing Alec and Magnus's date next. Then Magnus and Jace. I will probably finish them either today or tomorrow._**

**_thanks :) and as always review and follow_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok here is part one of Magnus's date with Alec. Usually I would have just put up the whole date but I knew that you( the readers) wanted a new chapter soon. So with school killing me, this is the best I could do. I'm sorry but I promise to get the second part of this date out soon. i hope you like this chapter :)_**

Magnus's pov

"Here?" I asked.  
"Yes" Camille replied, "Your date with Alec Lightwood is here. Now go, he should be here soon."  
Then she walked back from the way we came, thus leaving me alone.  
Looking up at the ginormous building in front of me. I couldn't believe I was having a date with Alec Lightwood at a mansion. Its huge four story house with one car (corvette of course) parked on the driveway. A porch and shrubbery wrapped around the house for decoration. Marble statues posed and carved into magnificent pieces of artwork also were on display.  
Slowly making my way up the driveway, every step was a new sight. Each making me feel cheaper then the last. Almost half way there I considered turning around and just leaving. I mean why am I even doing this competition anyway.  
Turning back slightly I heard a voice in front of me. Shot.  
"Hey... Magnus?" it said confused.  
Following the sound of the voice my eyes meet the sight of Alexander and his cute little blush, he was trying to conceal.

"Why hello, gorgeous." I said confidently smiling. Even though I was scared as heck inside.  
A smile appeared on his face, that was facing down from embarrassment.  
"Um, wait your the bachelor?" he said looking up at me questioningly.  
"Hmm, yea I guess I am" I said to him, " I guess I get my second date after all" I smiled.  
With him just looking at me,those blue laser beams made my heart melt for the second time. I told you I'm going to die because of these blue eyed guys.

"What do you have planned for us today?" I asked him, taking a step closer.  
"Well I guess you will just have to wait and see." He replied.  
He smirked, I was shocked. Did he just flirt with me? Or am I going crazy because of those eyes.  
"Oh really?" I answered.  
"Yeah you will, Now come with me." He commanded then takes my hand and leads me to the back of the house through the garden.

Alec's Pov

I don't know what came over me, one minute I was freaking out about this date and almost backed out. Then the next minute I saw Magnus, the guys I meet in the garden last night. I almost lost it and would have passed out on sight usually in dates. But something inside of me told me that this is what is suppost to happen, so I went with it.  
Walking to the back of the house, holding Magnus hand in mine. I made my way to the back garden. A huge master piece, my moms friend had spent years perfecting. Trees, bushes, and flowers placed so critically that it made the yard look like a exact replica of the amazon rainforest.  
As I finally got to the destination of my choosing, I heard a gawk behind me.  
"Oh my gosh" Magnus gasped.  
Looking at him you could see he was stunned by the amazing view.  
"Yea, pretty cool uh" I said to him.  
He just stared at me, "If by pretty cool you mean an amazing, spectacular, beyond awesome and by far the most coolest place on this world , then yea it's pretty cool." He said laughing.  
"Yea mrs. Mack, works hours at a time out hear." I told him.  
"Mrs. Who?" He asked.  
"Mrs. Mack, she is my moms friend. You didn't think this was my house did you?" I said chuckling at the thought of me living at a place like this.  
"Uh yea" he said confused.  
I stopped laughing,"Oh well, it's my friend mark's house. Him and his parents were out for a week on vacation. So he has let me use the house." I told him.  
Magnus didn't talk for a moment then finally said, "His name is actually Mark Mack's"  
We both laughed, "yea that's his real name" I said.  
"Wow, that's interesting" he replied.  
"Yea, I know. Oh so do you want anything to drink?" I asked him.  
"Um sure"  
"Ok, you can follow me up to the patio if you want too" I said making my way towards the house, and having Magnus follow close behind.  
Finally on the porch. I handed Magnus a water upon his request. Then we took a seat on the outside seatings chairs.

"So Alexander.." Magnus said.  
"It's actually Alec" I corrected him.  
"But Alexander sounds sooo..." He leaded in, "so very much, more sexier" he answered.  
And I could feel my cheek started to get red and he laughed his addicting laugh.  
"So Alexander. Tell me about your family."  
"Um their nothing much. My mom and dad work together at a marketing office and they are gone most of the time on business. I have a sister, Isabella and she is okay, kind of obnoxious at times. Then there is Jace, my adoptive brother. Which you will meet later today." I said.  
"Oh? So you and your brother joined this competition together? Do I remember correctly."  
"Yes, your right."  
"That's cool." He answered.  
"So what about you?" I asked, "Any family?"  
His face darkened, "Well actually I don't have any family anymore.."

**_hoped you liked , more to come soon. Promise._**

**_Review and follow :)_**


End file.
